


Освети путь

by morbid_overseer



Category: Amnesia: The Dark Descent
Genre: Gen, Hallucinations, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morbid_overseer/pseuds/morbid_overseer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тень рыщет снаружи, но и сам Бренненбург полон тьмы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Освети путь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Light the Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/780384) by [Etanseline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etanseline/pseuds/Etanseline). 



Они нашептывают ему ужасные вещи.

Свет от свечи не подпускает их близко, но только поначалу. В комнате десятки свечей, а когда кошмары просачиваются в его сознание перед самым пробуждением, он удваивает и утраивает это количество. Даниэль приехал в Бренненбург уже на грани безумия; в Бренненбург, с его гостевыми комнатами, полными легковоспламеняющегося убранства, с тяжелыми гардинами, деревянной мебелью, прелестными картинами. Чем громче завывает Тень, требуя его крови, тем сильнее он мечтает опрокинуть подсвечник на свой письменный стол, чтобы смотреть, как от свечи занимается пламя, превращая все окружающее в пепел.

Его самого огонь не трогает. Десятки свечей; занавеси и тени наседают прямо на границы их света. Бесчисленные тени; они шепчут ему, превращают ночи в мучения; днем он распахивает тяжелые портьеры и возвращает себе здравый рассудок.

*

Днями он чувствует себя терпимо, но ночью кошмары становятся все хуже.

Слуги Александра не знают, что и думать о Даниэле, как вести себя с ним, как подойти, когда он блуждает по замку в первых часах рассвета, то тут, то там собирая из шкафов в темных углах неиспользованные свечи и трутницы. Позже, когда он и Александр возвращаются из недр замка, свет свечей помогает Даниэлю заснуть.

Он просыпается с криком.

Барон всегда навещает его лично, к вящему смущению Даниэля, независимо от времени суток. И, после особенно сильного приступа кошмаров, первым появляется на пороге гостевой комнаты. Все действия Александра пропитаны пониманием и принятием; в нем больше понимания, чем Даниэль заслуживает.

Александр тушит свечи одну за другой. Возможно, он понимает слишком много.

Даниэль не возражает. Он ведь Даниэль. Даниэль, который прогоняет монстров из комнаты Хейзель, прежде чем задуть свечу. Он Даниэль, взрослый человек, ученый, пытающийся заснуть под палящим африканским солнцем, проклиная его свет и жар. Он Даниэль, и он не боится темноты, особенно здесь, где во тьме не таится ничего, кроме порождений его собственного разума. Все это время Бренненбург держит тьму на привязи. И Бренненбург, в конце концов, спасет его.

Когда огонь последней свечи гаснет, Даниэль напоминает себе о том, что в темноте его комнаты нет больше никого, кроме него самого и Александра. Слышно, как кто-то шагает от письменного стола к кровати: это Александр. Тяжелый шелест простынь и покрывала: это Александр проскальзывает в кровать. Скрипит старый деревянный каркас: Александр опирается на него одной рукой, чтобы другой успокаивающе погладить Даниэля по плечу.

— Нечего бояться, Даниэль, — говорит он. — Прогресс наших исследований огромен.

«Но я боюсь, я в ужасе, — думает Даниэль. — Если бы я не был так напуган, я бы никогда не сделал ничего из...»  
— Я не боюсь, — отвечает Даниэль. Его голос отдается странным эхом в темноте.

Он так устал. Ничего не имеет смысла. Его руки и ноги так тяжелы; голос его и голос Александра — лишь одни из десятков. Среди этих шепчущих голосов голос барона звучит живо и грубо. Даниэль не может сосредоточиться.

Глубокий вздох: будто Александр раздражен детским кошмаром.

Перед тем как уйти, Александр кладет тяжелую ладонь на его влажный лоб:  
— Вам нужно поспать. Нам еще многое предстоит.

Даниэль не спит; он слушает, потому что заслуживает каждое из нашептанных слов.

*

Один из слуг приносит опиум и чай. На время страхи Даниэля становятся лишь отдаленными волнениями. Когда же он приходит в себя, реальность беспощадно просачивается в его сознание, а вместе с ней приходят сумерки. Он засыпает прямо в кресле в гостиной, напротив ярко полыхающего огня в камине.

Когда Даниэль просыпается, пот остывает на его коже, а в комнате царит полумрак.

— Тише, Даниэль. Вы перебудите весь замок.

Даниэль с внезапной ясностью вспоминает, как сидел в этом кресле, вычищая кровь из-под своих ногтей. Пламя в камине ярко горело, а сейчас лишь угли тлеют среди пепла. В груди у Даниэля что-то щемит, какое-то отчаянное чувство, и он поворачивается на свет ночника, который Александр держит в руках.

Отсвет от ночника падает на Александра, оттеняя недовольство на его лице.

— Простите, — отстраненно бросает Даниэль, отвлеченный быстрым движением тени в коридоре: что это — один из слуг, задержавшийся в дверном проеме слишком долго? Кровь в жилах леденеет, хоть Даниэль и пытается проморгаться и прийти в себя. Он придвигается ближе к свету ночника.

— Я не должен был засыпать так, — говорит он с наигранной бодростью и поднимается с кресла.

Недовольство пропадает с лица Александра:  
— Пойдемте, я провожу вас.

В оцепенении они проходят через холл. Голоса следуют за Даниэлем по пятам: заунывный рев, что сильнее прочих не дает ему покоя, вплетается в хор причитаний тех, в кого он вселял ужас, кого мучил, кого принес в жертву ради одного только желания узнать больше о Тени. Голоса докторов смешиваются с голосами испуганных маленьких девочек и взрослых мужчин; все они кричат, желая быть услышанными сквозь монотонный голос, зачитывающий какой-то древний текст. Его собственный голос на заднем плане, то скулящий и испуганный, то насмешливый и нервный. Даже свет не помогает заглушить все эти звуки.

Тошнота подкатывает к горлу, но страх проигрывает усталости.

Все они мертвы. Все, кроме него самого, Александра и охотника, что подбирается все ближе.

*

— Нечего бояться, — уверяет Александр. Он оставляет ночник на столе, и тусклый свет отбрасывает тень Даниэля на стены, пока тот бродит, не в силах найти покой. Тень повторяет все за ним, копируя его дерганные, истеричные движения.

Что-то ломится сквозь деревья окружающего замок леса. Голоса затихают; тень Даниэля скользит по стенам с неясной целью, сходясь с его руками, когда он тянется к портьерам. Когда Даниэль отдергивает занавеси, что-то приближается, все ближе и ближе, сквозь деревья, путем, которым только вчера они с Александром смели проводить новых подопытных (на плоти их расцветали пурпурные следы). Что-то останавливается прямо перед стенами, невидимое, несмотря на полную яркую луну.

Даниэль задергивает портьеры.

Голоса в его голове взвывают с новой силой.

Он падает на кровать и лежит с открытыми, дикими глазами, пока свет ночника не затухает и не гаснет совсем. Нет никакой разницы, горит ли свет или нет. Никакой.

*

Озадаченные, слуги наблюдают за ним из глубоких теней многочисленных замковых коридоров. Но против безумия есть проверенное средство: подложить новые свечи в каморки и случайные ящики, поставить бутыли с маслом на видные места, где, возможно, они сослужат добрую службу.


End file.
